Hero and Shadow
by Twiloft
Summary: IF YOU DO NOT SHIP DARK LINK X LINK DO NOT READ! / YAY DARLINK! YAY! YAY! My first Dark x Link story THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT. I seriously ship them so bad and thought, Hey, why have I not make a story on them? Well, here it is. Enjoy :3 Please review! Rated T for rainbows. -SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LOVE TRIFORCE. SHOOT ME. *gets shot and dies*-


**Dark's POV**

I sat in the Water Temple's mini-boss room. I had been in here since I was born, or rather _created_. I stood up, unsheathing his sword and started to hack and slash at the near death tree.

_ Stupid tree..._

I continued to slash at the tree.

_ Stupid water..._

I slashed harder.

_ Stupid room..._

I gritted my teeth as my anger started to rise.

_ STUPID GANONDORF! _

I slashed really hard and left a big dent in the tree. I lowered my dark version of the Master Sword and panted heavily, my anger slowly dying down. I turned around and fell against the tree, sighing.

"Why do I have to be here? Out of all demons, Ganondorf _had _to choose _me_."

The sound of the door opening was heard and I instantly turned myself invisible. My eyes widened and he gulped, my heart pounding in my chest. The sound of footsteps in shallow water was heard and the being who entered passed the tree and came into view, but only his blue tunic and shield were visible.

_The Hero..._

"Hey, Navi? What am I supposed to do in here?"

"Well, this does seem like a boss room, and both doors are locked..."

"But there's nothing here."

Something in my mind clicked. _I__ was the boss they had to fight. _The Hero turned around and walked towards the tree.

"Well maybe the tree is the enemy.", the Hero joked, walking up to it.

"Oh don't be silly, Link!", the blue ball of light at his side nudged him as Link giggled.

_Oh no...he's coming right this way! What do I do?!_

I started to panic as Link got closer to me. I suddenly became visible, startling him on accident.

"Navi...is this the boss? He looks just like me...just darker."

"He's your dark side, Link."

Link circled me, observing my body. My eyes followed the eyes of the one who was studying me. I took time to look at Link when he stopped moving.

_ He was kinda cute...  
><em>

Link looked up and his eyes met mine. His blue eyes were so innocent and beautiful while mine were red filled with death and torcher. His skin was tan and looked soft to touch while mine was pale. His hair was golden and beautiful while mine was black. We were opposites, it seemed.

"Link! You have to defeat him!", an annoying voice echoed throughout the room.

I was scared, sure I wasn't going to survive today, but instead of attacking me he walked dangerously close to me.

"But I just met him. He's different than the other bosses I fought. He's a person."

I smiled softly at him, he instantly returned the gesture.

"What's your name?", Link asked, moving closer.

"Dark Link, but you can call me Dark for short.", I smiled wider.

"Well, Dark Link, do you know how to get us out of here?"

_'__Us'? Did he say, 'us'? He's taking me with him?_

"Us?", I asked.

Link started to blush a bit.

"W-well...yeah...I mean...only if you wanted to...", Link stammered, looking down.

_He's so cute!_

"Of course I wanna come!", I laughed, throwing my arms around him.

Link smiled up at me and hugged back, not breaking the eye contact. We just stared at each other like that, for what seemed like hours-

"HEY!"

-until an annoying voice interrupted. We both bolted away from each other and stared at Navi.

"We have to get out of here!", she flew up to Link, "and let's leave this shadow here!", she flew up to my face and glared.

"No, Navi! We're keeping him!", Link protested.

"But Link-"

"Navi..."

Link looked at Navi with puppy dog eyes and Navi sighed.

"Fine! But if he tries to hurt you, even once, he's leaving!", Navi flew over to the door that led elsewhere.

"Link,", he looked at me, "if you don't want to take me, that's fine, just end my life now..."

Link ran up to me and hugged me, "No, I don't wan't you to die. I don't have another dark side of me I can be with. You are my Dark."

I expected him to finish his sentence, then I realized that he did. My eyes widened. He called me _his_.

"Well if I am your Dark, then you are my Link.", I smiled, hugging back.

"Come on, guys! We have to get out of here!", Navi shouted at the door.

I pecked him on the lips and Link blushed instantly.

"Shh. Don't tell anyone.", I smirked.

Link blushed and nodded, smiling nervously. We both walked over to Navi and the door she was bouncing off.

"Well actually, I know how to get out..."

"How?", Navi flew over to me.

"Well one of us has to defeat the other...", I announced, looking over at Link.

I walked up to Link and looked him in the eye, "Say that I win and you lose and I am your master."

"Do I have to?", he asked, pouting.

"Yes. It's technically defeat."

"Okay...Dark, you win and I lose and-" he gulped down all his pride, "you are my master..."

As if on queue, the door opened.

"You know you didn't have to call me your master.", I laughed.

Link punched me softly as I laughed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

We finished the rest of the temple together and now we were outside of the Water Temple, in, or rather next to, Lake Hylia. Link told me that's what it was called and he explained all of Hyrule to me as we sat down on the cliff over the lake.

"So, where do we go now?", I asked, grabbing his hand and intertwining our fingers.

Link looked down at our hands and blushed.

"We're going to a hotel in Kakariko Village."

"Okay. Should we go now?", I asked, looking at him.

"No...I wanna watch the sunset...", Link said, leaning his head on my shoulder.

I looked down at him and watched him. He looked beautiful in this scenery. The sunset making the lake glow slightly orange, reflecting off his golden hair, and his blue eyes shining.

"You're beautiful..."

"What?", he looked up to see me smiling at him, "I am?"

"Yeah...", I leaned down slowly, about to kiss him.

"HEY! It's getting dark! The monsters are going to come out!", Navi shouted.

I jumped back and ended up falling in the water with a yelp. I heard Link laughing as I surfaced and climbed up.

"A little help, please?"

I was angry but on the inside I was smirking. Link leaned down and grabbed my hand. I smirked and pulled him down with me. I laughed as he fell in the water and he resurfaced and splashed water at me. I splashed water back and we started to have a water fight.

"Link! It's dark and you're all wet! You'll get a cold!", Navi shouted.

We stopped splashing and looked at her.

"Get out of the lake and let's get to Kakariko Hotel!"

Link nodded and started to swim towards the shore and I followed him shortly after. We climbed out of the water, dripping wet and he pulled out a strangely shaped blue object with holes and started to play a song.

_**Up left right**_

_** Up left right**_

Then a red animal came running at Link and jumped in front of him, putting up my shield.

"Dark! That's not a monster! It's my horse!", Link laughed.

"Oh. Sorry about that.", I stepped away from him.

He mounted the horse and held his hand out. I took it and mounted the horse behind him. I wrapped my arms around him, enjoying his body heat. I purred against his back.

"You okay back there?"

"Perfect..."

Link chuckled and motioned the horse forward. We rode to Kakariko Village and stopped by the stairs. He dismounted and helped me get off. The horse just stayed there and I went up to it and pet its mane.

"Her name's Epona.", Link came up behind me.

I smiled to myself, "_Epona_..."

Link giggled as he watched me fall in love with the adorable creature. She neighed and nuzzled against my hand. Her brilliant blue eyes shined in the moonlight and I smiled and hugged her.

Link chuckled behind me, "Come on, let's get a room."

I followed him and looked back at the beautiful creature, "Bye, Epona..."

I turned back to Link and followed him up to Kakariko Village.

_ I missed her already..._

**So how'd you like it? Pretty short, and I really am planning to skip all the temples and everything. I just really don't wanna write those...yeah.**

** Plz review! :3**

** ~Twiloft**


End file.
